Gone
by Theloveofallpower
Summary: Sam like Jake and Jake likes Sam, but they won’t admit, but when Sam goes missing will Jake be the first to realize? And who will be the one to rescue Sam? Will Jake realize his true feelings before its to late?COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

I only have read a few of the phantom stallion books so please bear with me is some of the facts are mixed up.

And English isn't my first tong so the grammar may be a bit off

Summary- Sam like Jake and Jake likes Sam, but they won't admit, but when Sam goes missing will Jake be the first to realize? And who will be the one to rescue Sam? Will Jake realize his true feelings before its to late?

Sam sat on Ace's back as she rode him to Jen's house , they where about half way there when Ace stopped dead. The first thought that went threw Samantha's mind was it was a bad to try riding Ace bareback

"Ace, boy what's wrong" Samantha asked her mustang, then with out warning Ace reared up, when Sam hit the ground she could hear the sounds of a rattle snake Ace took off not in the direction of the ranch. Sam stood up and saw the snake it hissed and made its rattling sound. When out of no where came a flash of white, it took Sam a moment to realize it was The Phantom stallion that had once been her blackie. His secret name was Zanzibar the secret name only she knew; it was what kept the bond between Sam and the wild Stallion so close. Phantom reared up coming down on the rattle snake killing it instantly so he could protect the only human he loved. Sam stood breathless she didn't get to see her Zanzibar much, or up close to where she could almost pet him.

"Zanzibar" She cooed to the mighty stallion "My Zanzibar"

_CRACK_

The stallion's head flew up at the Sound of someone coming; He turned in a rear and galloped of disappearing into the morning mist

"Who's there?" Sam said realizing how vulnerable she was with out a horse. No answer. Then Sam felt a big pain the the back of her head, then darkness.

Sam awoke sometime later Not knowing where she was, she looked around and all she saw was darkness.

"Well hello there" Came a gruff voice from behind; Sam realized that her hands and legs were bound together.

"Who are you what do you want with me" Sam yelled; the man came into the room it was some gruff looked middle aged man.

"I was hired to keep you away from those mustangs so we can catch that Phantom stallion" The man told Sam "Now be a nice gal and go to sleep" he said hitting Sam in the back of the head again knocking her out.

Jake was helping Wyatt mend some fencing that came down in the last farm over at River Bend when Jen came riding up on Silly

"Hey have you guys seen Sam she was supposed to meet me a while ago" Jen asked them. Wyatt and Jake stood up and looked at Jen, they knew it wasn't like Sam to take a long time to get to her friends, Jake looked at them

"Maybe she stopped to see the wild horses?"

Jen frowned and shook her head "If she did she still wouldn't be almost three hours late"

A worried frown came across Wyatt's face.

"That's not like Sam at all" he said as he stopped what he was doing and hurried into the house. Jake took Silly's rains as Jen hurried after Wyatt.

15 minutes later Wyatt came out "Jake you stay here in case Sam come home by her self" Wyatt told Jake since just recently one of the new horse buck Jake from the saddle and Jake had gotten hurt, not that bad but he wasn't allowed to ride, Doctors orders.

"Fine" Jake said softly as he handed Silly back to Jen and watch the two ride off in search for Jen, Jake didn't think much of it because if Sam had gotten hurt or fallen Ace would have been back at the farm by now. He continued to fix the fence, deep down he had a bad feeling, but he kept pushing it down.

The man looked out the window where he had thought he saw a flash of something white, Sam began to wake,

"Hey girl you think that stallion of yours followed you here?" he asked half amused, Sam gasped hoping it wasn't true what she feared most was the Phantom losing his freedom.

"He wouldn't" Sam snapped "He's a wild horse… He's not mine" Sam told the man

The man laughed "Keep telling yourself that, but that horse is like your puppy dog at times and man could that puppy dog run, that's why we need to capture it both ways we can sell it for big money. Sam wanted to kick they guy and run, but she couldn't she had to find a away to brake free and save The Phantom. A tear rolled down the side of her face _Oh Zanzibar please if your out there get out of here _she thought of his secret name that no one knew she hoped he wasn't here, if he was that could mean trouble. Then Sam heard the sound of horses' thundering hoofs as it galloped away. The man looked out the window, wondering if someone was coming, but Sam knew that the sound belonged to Phantom. He had followed her here, but what was in store for them both next?

Jake was almost done with his work when he saw a flash of white at the top of the hill. He looked closer and there he saw the Phantom stallion rearing as if trying to get Jake's attention. The stallion stopped for a moment and then he galloped down the hill heading strait for Jake, he came to a sliding stop about 15 feet from Jake. Jake had known this horse since it was a foal and could see in his eyes that there was something bothering the horse, and some how Jake knew that it was about Sam. Why else would this stallion come up to him after all the times when Sam was the only one the stallion would approach.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam lay on the cold hard floor; she began to grow afraid on what this man would do with her. She kept her eyes closed unsure what to do or how to get out of this. Soon she fell into a light sleep; her dream brought her close to the Phantom.

_Sam opened her eyes she was no longer on the cold hard floor, but on the grassy floor of the Phantom's hidden valley. She stood up to see the heard gracing around her and foals frolicked in the sunlight. The mare's lifted their heads as she took a step closer to them, and then came the Winnie of her beloved Phantom. She turned around and saw him walking to her. _

"_Oh Zanzibar" Sam said as he came closer "how do I get out of the mess I'm in" she said to the stallion who walked forward to her and put his muzzle _**BANG**_ came a loud sound and the Phantom's head flew into the air then he turned around and galloped away along with his heard, in only a few seconds Sam was left behind in the dust._

**BANG** came the sound again then Sam felt her self being shaken

"Girl eat this!" she opened her eyes to see a few Oreo's being shoved into her face. She ate the few that were there and sat up. The man looked at her then turned on the old T.V.

Jake hurried as he tacked up Witch ignoring the pain in his arm _Sam's worth it _Jake thought. As he tacked Witch he thought of how if they didn't find Sam then he would never get the chance to tell her how he really felt. By now the phantom had disappeared but as Jake looked at the ground he could see the horse was galloping some where with a purpose.

Sam looked out a near by window to see where she was, but she couldn't make out the scenery then she saw a flash of white. Her heart rose to her mouth as she thought he had returned until she realize it was some other horse with a rider on its back. The rider got off and walked in

"Lou, where's the girl?" the guy asked, he looked even dirtier then the first. Lou barley looking up from the T.V. pointed in Sam's direction. The man walked over

"What'd the boss say do with her after he gets the white stud?"

"Nothing, he said do what we please"

The man smiled. Sam now couldn't help, but want her stallion back to rescue her like he had in the past. _But these are men not wild animals…he'll never come this close to them. _

Jake by now had lost the stallion's trail _maybe this wasn't a good idea_ he thought. No sooner had he thought that Witch stopped Jake dismounted and looked at then ground, then to his dismay came a shrilling Winnie. Witch answered. Then out of the darkness came a big stallion Jake had never seen before, and he looked despite for a mare. He reared up and came closer and when he spotted Jake his ears went back. _Oh great _Jake thought the stallion had seen him and put him as an enemy. The stallion reared up then Jake heard pounding hoofs and from behind came a flash of white, The Phantom had returned. He stood in front of Jake and witch and reared so high Jake thought he would fall over. When the stallion did not move the Phantom attacked him. Jake heard the battle screams of both horses and watch as the Phantom stallion attacked the other horse trying to protect Jake as if the other stallion was taking his mare. _Let's hope Blakie doesn't want Witch. _After a few minute the other stallion raced away the Phantom chased him a bit the returned to Jake. He bobbed his head and made a tiny nicker like he had when he was a foal. Jake smiled as he got back on witch then Phantom took off at a trot then stopped. He reared again then spun to look at Jake then as if to tell him to follow he bobbed his head in the direction he was going.

"Ok boy I'm coming" Jake said, The Phantom took off this time in hot pursuit of the Phantom not wanting to let him out of his sight. _Hold on Sam, I'm coming _he thought _And the horse you never gave up on…your horse._


	3. Chapter 3

Sam looked out the window again hoping that there was something there that would help her or rather someone. Sam's mind drifted to one person. Jake, He would never know how much he meant to her. She looked down at the floor _why do I keep thinking I'm going to die _she asked her self _Think positive _she told her self. The good thoughts all flew from her mind and gripping her more and more was the fear, the fear of dieing or what they would do to her. Never again would she feel the Phantom's soft muzzle on her hand or his head on her shoulder. Another tear fell down her cheek, she thought of her horse Ace that she rode daily and thought never again would she ride him at a full out gallop and never again would she get Jake mad. She smiled thinking of how she wished she could just get Jake mad one last time. Her mind flashed to all the times when he masked his fear for her life with anger and all the times when he turned his back and she stuck her tong out at him.

The Phantom trotted forward, he didn't act tired, but Jake could feel Witch slowing. When the Phantom jumped into a lope Jake pushed Witch into a lope after him the mare followed, but then stumbled. Jake feeling Witch was off slowed her and jumped off he reached for her leg and saw a rock in her hoof. He used a bigger rock and got it out. When he went to go re mount Witch she wouldn't let him. Jake didn't have time for it so he tried to get on fast, but Witch reared then took off back to the ranch.

"Great!" Jake yelled out in frustration, not only had the Phantom disappeared among the tree, but he lost his horse. He looked at the sky and to top everything off a soft rain began to some down making it harder to track the big white stallion. Jake didn't know what to do for all he knew the stallion was leading him on a wild goose chase.

Then when Jake was about to turn back the Phantom's Arabian head poked threw the trees as if to say _come on you slow poke get a move on. _Jake shook his head and started to head back to the ranch. The stallion behind him let out a Winnie of anger, and then Jake realized he just turned his back on a wild stallion. The Phantom loped over to him and stopped in front of him blocking his path back to the ranch. Then bobbed his head and tossed his head towards his back.

"What is it boy" Jake asked realizing the stallion was trying to tell him something. Jake looked into the eyes of the stallion then at what he was telling him. Jake then knew what he wanted, he wanted Jake to ride him. In one quick moment Jake jumped onto The Phantom's back and the stallion took off in the direction that he had been leading him in.

Sam looked around the room, it was now light in the room and Sam could see the room. She was in some run down shack that had cloths still covering most of the furniture. She closed her eyes as she heard more hoofs coming closer to the ground. As she heard the hoofs hit he paved drive way they made the sound of an unshod horse. Could it be? Sam wondered she looked out the window trying to see who was coming. Sam saw a flash of white, but it couldn't be since the flash of white had a rider on its back.

Jake saw a old shack wondering why the phantom brought him here. Then it hit him most people would hid out in some old forgotten place. The Phantom's ear were perked as they trotted off the pavement and into the woods to hid.

"What was that" the man yelled "That wasn't him" then got his gun.

"No" Sam yelled as she tried to get in the way there was no way she would let this man shot her horse.

The man fell as Sam flew her body into him.

"Why you" The man yelled as he threw Sam into the wall. Sam yelled out in pain.

The Phantom stopped as he heard Sam and so did Jake. Jake jumped off the stallion and ran to the house hiding under the window. And the Phantom loped over to the drive way and reared as if trying to draw attention to himself.

The man looked out front door and saw the stallion and smiled

"Wow that horse is even more stupid then I thought he actually came here"

Sam looked at him horrified she didn't want him to get hurt. The man went out side.

"Come here you stupid animal" the man yelled at the Phantom with a rope in his hand.

The stallion loped over to the door and stood in front of it and started to move faster towards the man heading him away from the door.

Jake slipped inside and saw Sam's back to where he was. He walked forward and put his hand over her mouth and pulled her close to him.

Sam almost screamed when she felt someone pull her close to them and put a hand over her mouth until she heard his voice say "Shuu" it was Jake Ely.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam breathed a sigh of relief; if Jake was there then things were good. Slowly Jake moved in front of Sam as he untied her legs and hands hopefully the Phantom would stay distracting the man a little longer.

Out side the Phantom lowered his ears and made a snake face and pawed the ground pawing he was getting ready to charge. The man dropped his gun fear growing in side. He realized this horse was a wild stallion that was protecting the girl he held captive inside. The stallion reared then took off and a gallop towards the man. The man screamed in fear and began to run from the horse.

Sam and Jake had to laugh a little as the heard the man cry out in fear of the Phantom. They looked out the window and saw the man running from the Phantom who was know just teasing the man he was only trotting after him and then jumping into a lope. Still the man ran for his life around and around the house. Sam and Jake were paying to much attention they didn't realize the man sneaking up behind them. The man hit Jake on the back knocking him out, Sam let out a scream as Jake fell next to her.

"Jake!" she yelled out, The Phantom stopped at the sound of her voice and didn't see five men on horse back coming, they all roped him and quickly roped him to a tree as the man in the house wrestled Sam back into the rope tied. Once Sam was tied he tied up Jake. The tree the Phantom was tied to was right next to the house and Sam could see him and even talk to him.

A half hour later the stallion's rage still rang out, but the men had fallen asleep, Jake was still knocked out. Sam looked at the Phantom.

"Oh boy why didn't you just keep your self safe" she said to him, but the stallion's rage was too loud and he didn't hear Sam's voice. The more he fought the more Sam knew he had a chance to get hurt.

"Please boy stop" Sam said again a little louder, but careful not to wake the men, but the stallion still didn't stop

"Zanzibar please" at the sound of his secret name the stallion stopped and looked at her. She looked into his eyes and saw her Blakie the little colt she raised. He looked like he did when they had weaned him from kitty, hurt and confused. She thought back to what she did to him then to make him feel better then she smiled as she knew what she did, she had talked to him about how Jake was such a big bully on thinking he could boss her around, then she had just talked to him.

"So boy you want to talk like we used to?" she asked him she didn't wait for an answer.

"So I see you brought Jake here to save me boy sorry your plan backfired" she thought for a moment "So where did he tie Witch" she asked the horse "Hopefully that mare might have high tailed it back to the ranch to alert the others, I'm sure dad is really going to know something is really up if Witch returns rider less" then she smiled trying to make her self sound better "Boy his Jake going to get an earful when we get home, he wasn't supposed to be riding"

"G thanks Brat" Jake said next to her he was groggy, but other wise ok.

"Jake your awake I didn't realize"

"I only woke up Brat to hear you giving that horse of yours an ear full of me getting in trouble when we get back to the ranch"

"Well I was just trying to make my self feel better along with him"

Jake smiled it showed he wasn't mad "Thanks again on how my getting in trouble makes you feel better"

"That's not it Jake, its just…" she stopped as the man snored "Its just every once in a while I'd liked to see you get in trouble"

"Why?"

"Because no matter what you do, to you it's always the right thing"

"Sam you know that's only my pride right?"

"Yes I know"

The Phantom listened to the two talk. His ears moved in interest as the two went on about things. He looked at the Sky then at the rope trying to find a new way to get lose.


	5. Chapter 5

Wyatt and Jen rode into the yard, they didn't see Jake working and they hadn't found Sam, but they did find Ace. He came cantering once Wyatt whistled, but no Sam.

"Jake!" yelled Wyatt; he needed his help to grab Ace. Jake didn't come like he usually did. That's when Witch came galloping into the ranch yard, a limp in her step. Wyatt jumped off his horse ground tying it and rushing over to the mare. She was leathered in white sweat and looked like she was scared out of her mind. Wyatt saw the mare was tacked up, but no one in the saddle. He knew Jake had gone after Sam, but why had he left the ranch._ He would only leave if he might have an idea where to go _He looked at the ground out side the 10 acre field there were hoof prints of an unshod horse, and the marks looked like the horse was in a hurry to notify someone. _Could it be the Phantom, Sam showed so many times when he helped her in the past, but no he's a horse he wouldn't do that plus he's a wild stallion. _

Sam sat on the floor next to Jake, she didn't know why, but having him there with her made her feel better then being all alone. Jake looked at her

"Don't worry I won't let them do anything to you Sam"

Sam looked at him "How could you stop them, you're tied up"

"Sam, I'll find a way"

"Ok" She told Jake not really sure that he could

"I promise you Sam"

Sam didn't answer in stead she looked at the Phantom who had begun to pull the rope again. Then in one fast movement the rope snapped and the Phantom took off at a gallop back to his home. Sam watched him run free; as she watch she wished she could run free with him, free to go home.

It was a half hour later and Wyatt was on the phone with people trying to see if they had seen Sam. Jen was out tending to the horses. She heard the horses out side start to get loud so she went out side. There in the yard was the stallion Sam had always loved and talked about, The Phantom. At the same time Wyatt came out of the house seeing Jen only a few feet from the barn.

"Jen what are you doing?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"Look" she said pointing at the great stallion. Wyatt looked and for the first time since the stallion was a colt Wyatt could see it was Blakie Sam's lost colt. He looked like he did when Sam got home from school the many years ago and he wanted her to come to him.

"I think he wants us to follow" Jen said to him

"No… we have to find Sam not go playing around with that horse" he told her his eyes not leaving the stallion, who stood not fleeing from the two humans.

"But sir" Jen stopped as she thought of something she could say to convince him to go and follow the horse "All the times Sam knew something was wrong and went to go help him, maybe he's returning the favor maybe he knows where Sam and Jake are"

"Why would you think the two are together?"

"Well there were unshod hoof prints and then Witches shod hoof prints following them, Maybe he was here before and Jake followed"

"Jen, He's a wild animal all he cares about is his heard"

"Sir Sam is his heard to him think about it if she sees him all the time he trust her, he may consider her his heard…she did raise him…. please… I'll stay here in case some how she comes home you go follow him please I have a good feeling about this"

Wyatt looked at her he had never known Jen to be so pushy so he agreed then the stallion trotted forward right up to Wyatt and Jen he bobbed his head; he was so close to the two that they could reach out and touch him.

"I think you're right Jen" He grabbed his horse and got on, The Phantom still hadn't moved Wyatt looked at Jen "Stay here call you parents, but stay here in case she comes home on her own" Wyatt told Jen. He turned to face the Phantom

"Ok…Blakie" he used the Phantom's old name hoping it would help "Show the way" The stallion turned on his hind legs and took of at a gallop with Wyatt and his horse in quick pursuit.

Sam leaned on Jake she was thirsty and tired

"Jake do you think he'll come back?"

"No"

Sam moved off of him so she could look at his face "Why not?"

"Sam be real he knows this place is bad he got captured last time"

"But he brought you here maybe he'll go find dad or someone"

"He won't come back Sam, he's been away from his heard to long he'll go back there"

"I know, but…" Sam trailed off she didn't know what to say half of her wanted the stallion to come back, but the other half wanted him to go far away from here and never come back.

Jake looked at Sam then something clicked in his head

"He may come back"

Sam looked at him puzzled at what he said

"He…He may count you as part of his heard"

"What…what do you mean?"

"Come on Sam don't you see it. All those times that he saved you all those times that you seen him touched him" he stopped and wit ha smile he added "and ride him"

Sam looked at him startled that he knew "What no he's a wild horse I can't ride him he's wild"

"Sam come on I know no matter how hard you try and say you didn't I know you did or do" Jake looked into Sam's eyes "I think he does think you are part of his heard and he doesn't want to let you go"

"Maybe your right Jake, but how can one wild stallion set us free"

"Well what you said before maybe he went back and got someone else to follow"

"Maybe" Sam agreed not to sure that it actually happened "But most likely he's with his heard keeping them safe"

"Maybe" Jake told her.

AN-What his the name of Wyatt's horse anyone know?


	6. Chapter 6

Wyatt saw the Phantom slow down so he slowed down his horse allowing it to take a quick drink. Phantom watched them and every movement they made. Wyatt could tell he really didn't want to be this close to him, but still stayed that gave him the more reason to follow the stallion. He studied the horse remembering when he had been a colt and remembering the day Sam had gotten dehydrated and passed out in Blackie's stall and the colt went and found him and brought him to Sam. He looked into the stallion's eyes and saw the same look he had when he was only a yearling, but the look he had now seemed the same; full of worry and the want to protect. He followed once the horse started up again the sun was setting he knew he was losing light by the hour he hoped he would be le to the place the phantom wanted soon. The Phantom was already far ahead and all Wyatt could see was a white dot far in front of him, he never realized how much speed that horse had. He saw the Phantom reach a hill the sun hit his coat as if to make him shine. The stallion stopped and reared high in the air letting out a blood curdling cry that made his hear stand on end. That's when Wyatt knew; they where close.

Sam looked out the window at the hill where she could see the sun setting behind the hill that was set out side the window. She closed her eyes then turned to Jake

"Jake…I" she stopped "Do you think we will get out of this?"

"Of course brat" he replied, but his voice didn't have much hope

"No you don't; Jake you don't have to sugar coat things for me anymore" she said getting angry at him for still treating her like a little kid "Stop treating me like I'm a little kid, I'm not going to get you in trouble or give you more guilt" Sam looked at Jake into his mustang eyes, and for a moment she thought she saw hurt then anger, but then they softened and so did his voice

"Sam why do you think I worry so much?"

"Because you think I'm going to get hurt and you said you would stick to me like glue"

"Sam why do you think I wanted to do that?"

"Because you didn't want to feel guilt even when you didn't have to"

"Sam your wrong"

"What?"

"That was only a small part the other was…" he stopped then looked down soon turning back to her "Sam it's… the reason is I love you" he told her as there eyes locked

"What did you just say?" Sam asked she couldn't believe she heard what he had just said; she had been without that much food or water in a while.

"Sam I love you" his eyes didn't leave hers

Before Sam could answer, she heard the cry only a horse could make, but not just any horse, her horse, her stallion. She didn't know why but her horse Zanzibar had returned to her. She turned her head to the window and up on the hill stood her beautiful horse the sun bounced off his coat making him glow, he lifted his power full body into the air and thrust his front legs in the air pounding the air with anger. The way the light hit him he looked like a phantom stallion, a ghost. She felt her self take in a deep breath as she watched his beautiful Arabian head and his beauty. Her glance was broken from him when she heard Jake's voice

"Well I'll be" he said in aw "He returned to help you" he couldn't believe the bond the horse had with Sam. Ignoring all instincts he had returned to help her; he returned to danger instead of going home where he would be safe. He watched the stallion hoping this time his rescue attempt would be a good one that showed success. Then coming up behind the stallion Jake saw Wyatt atop his horse. He glanced at the man that held them captive. Bear cans lay all around the guy as he was knocked out on the couch. A smile spread from one side of Jake's face to the other, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear

"Sam look"

But still Sam's eyes where fixed on the stallion she didn't notice her father, only the mighty horse that stood high on the hill. Jake shook her and said again

"Sam look it's Wyatt". Sam turned her head to Jake then back out the window and this time she saw her father and she knew with her father and the Phantom she would be safe.

Wyatt looked down the hill and saw a shack that looked like it could barley stand on its own. He glanced at the stallion that had his gaze fixed on the shack

"Is this where it is boy?" he asked. Then without Warning the stallion flew down the hill with such agility, grace and power that unless you where there you could never think anything alive could move that way.


	7. Chapter 7

The stallion flew down the hill so fast that most horses would fall and get hurt. But not the mighty stallion. He ran to the door and in one swift kick got the door down; the man awoke with a start as he looked at what made the noise. He jumped up as he saw the stallion in the shack

"Oy!" he yelled as he fell off the couch, he could barley even stand from all the drinking he had been doing. Then as if to protect his heard the stallion reared at the man moving closer, The main hit the ground losing his balance afraid to get up he ran and hid behind the couch, the stallion followed and reared again.

Outside Sam could hear another horse and she saw her dad appear in the door way

"Sam! Jake!" he yelled out as he hurried over to them as the stallion kept the man busy He untied both and as soon as he untied Sam he embraced her in a big hug.

"Hurry" Wyatt said "every one on my horse!"

They hurried out of the shack and all got on Wyatt's horse

"Dad it's too much for him" she said and got off

"Sam get on know"

Just then the stallion came out of the shack and trotted over to Sam, he looked at her and tossed his head to his back. Sam didn't know what he wanted then he trotted up to her and turned his back to her and pushed her with his head closer to his body.

"You want me to get on boy?" Sam asked

"Sam no" said he father

Sam didn't listen she kept all her mind focused on the horse and in one quick movement she jumped on to the stallion. Once she was on she leaned forward and the stallion took off back home Wyatt and Jake not far behind.

The stallion kept up a full pace all the way back to the farm a while back they had lost Jake and Wyatt at the speed they were going, but Sam couldn't stop the wild stallion from going. She slid off his back her legs felt weak the stallion rested his nose on her shoulder and then trotted to the barn he went strait to his old stall and stood inside. It was almost like he wanted to stay. It was like he was ready to give up his freedom and become the domestic horse he had once been.

"I read you boy" Sam closed the door and smiled her horse was back.

0000000

It was three later, it took some time, but they now legally owed the Phantom, he never tired to leave the ranch and was gelded. He quickly remembered his past training and it didn't take long before Sam was able to Gallop him in the open again staying in complete control never once did he want to go back.

Sam and Jake had gotten married a year ago and lived happily won three ponies with Ace witch and the Phantom. Every one wonders why the Phantom saved Sam so many times and why he gave his freedom up for her. It's a simple answer it is because for the Phantom there is only one girl. For Sam there is only one horse; and together they are ready for anything!

**AN-Ok so that's the end I know it short but thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
